Spellbound: Birth of a Black God
by TheFallenGodsmen
Summary: Feeling left out and unwanted, Blair makes a drastic change to her everyday life. Now paired with an estranged DWMA student, the two of them discover a plot against the world that runs far deeper than anything Arachnophobia could have been planning alone. Redux of an older story, remodeled rewritten and brand new. Please leave a review, criticism is welcome at any time!


**AN:**** I would like to make it clear that this story is my current focus, and is being rewritten to a minimum of 15 chapters, though I hope it goes farther than that. Feel free to leave a review of PM with improvements, thank you for reading. **

**Also as a side note, this chapter is **_**not **_**of average length, and in fact had to be downsized drastically thanks to time constraints, my apologies. Chapter two will follow shortly.**

**Chapter 1: Enrollment**

Death City, home of the Death Weapon Meister Academy and now permanently unmoving once more sat still in the deserts of Nevada, As always the pyramid style city was a sight to behold, though for those few who were simply residents of the city it was far less exciting than the lives of the DWMA students, especially after the defeat of Ashura and the end of the Kishin's rebirth. Things in the city had in fact gone back to normal, with what few residents that had no ties to the School going back to their normal lives, all save for one not so normal, yet easily forgotten in the heat of the recent battles. Blair the magical cat (Whom most assumed was just a cat themed Witch, or for those more fortunate, just a cat that wore a witches hat.) was sitting alone atop one of the taller buildings just outside of the DWMA campus, bored to tears and slightly depressed.

After the mess with the Kishin had calmed down it had almost been like they had forgotten her. Soul, and Maka had been rewarded with a large apartment, which they didn't tell her they were moving into, and the rest of the group of teens had seemingly forgotten her. Sure it was nice to hear the praise from the market venders she often begged for fish from, all of whom were glad the 'Cute little cat' had made it through the recent disaster unscathed. Still the thought of her friends, or supposed friends, just forgetting about her after everything was hurtful, and it did make her just a bit angry with them.

Blowing a sigh out of her muzzle she rolled, letting her natural talents as a cat catch her before she could land painfully on the ground. instead landing on one of the low walls that lined the city walkways she simply began wandering, looking for something to take the recent adventures with the School off of her mind.

She seethed to herself.

And it was true, too. The massive academy could be seen from everywhere in the city. Huffing indignantly she sat on her haunches suddenly, staring up at the massive academy. "What's so special about those Meisters anyway?" She could fight just like them, sure she didn't have a fancy weapon-partner but that never stopped her until now.

Her ears suddenly stood on end, the words 'until now' echoing through her head.

A devious smile lit up her feline features and she was suddenly racing off towards the DWMA.

Blair wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, she knew that, but to have it so blatantly laid out before her was a bit shocking. Especially when it was something as simple as reading a map. She was currently sitting in the main hall of the Academy, staring fruitlessly at the tangle of lines and shapes that was supposed to lead her to an office of some sort. Granted she had little idea how a school actually worked but it was a place for learning, not knowing. With a shrug and an upbeat hum, she simply began wandering the halls, she would find what she was looking for eventually.

As she wandered she began singing softly to herself, going to her happy place while she waiting for her luck to do its thing.

"Pump~kin, Pump~kin pum-Pump~kin." Sure it was a bit offbeat, but she really didn't care at the moment. Besides it was harder to keep balance in her human form, so she had less time to worry about her song being off-key.

She wasn't quite sure how long she had been wandering, but she did know that she had walked into something cold and hard while she wasn't paying attention. Hence why she was sitting butt first on the ground in a pose that would have made any living man develop a stutter. Thankfully Sid wasn't exactly living, as much as unliving.

Helping her to her feet, the blue skinned corpse did his best to give her a smile. "Sorry Blair, I'm usually not one to run in the halls, but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

Once she was in her feet Blair gave him a bright smile. "No worries, just a bruise."

Though in reality it was a bit hurtful that he hadn't tried to slow down. Then again he is a walking corpse so she really couldn't fault him for not thinking about it.

"Hey! Maybe you can help me?"

He gave her a short shake of his head. "Sorry Blair, got things to take care of with Lord Death, was a time I would have helped you out, but that's the kind of man I was."

"That's great!" She cheered, poofing into her cat form to land on his shoulder. "That's where I was headed too!" She didn't bother mentioning she had gotten lost, not like he needed to know that part.

"Er, alright then?" Sid muttered, not really all that surprised by her sudden enthusiasm.

With a grunt the zombie took off down the halls again, arriving at the door to the Headmaster's office only several seconds later than he would have. He was just that good. Poor Blair on the other hand, had had anything but a smooth ride, and was currently hanging off of the man's shoulder while she tried to figure up from down. Maybe she should have walked after all? Ignoring the whiplashed cat, Sid began the admittedly long trek down the gillouteens to Lord Death's personal office, the Death room.

Halfway there Blair had abandoned her paws for her own two feet, slightly weary of another sprint from Sid. Lost in her own thoughts she followed behind the blue man for quite a while. Her plan didn't really have much detail outside of, 'Go see Lord Death' and she was starting to get second thoughts. Said thoughts were quickly interrupted when she walked into the back of a now stoick Sid.

Lord Death, most powerful Grim Reaper in history, and only, was currently seated at his desk, something more used than his own Death Scythes now a day's. A pile of papers so large it could be called a tree scattered over his desk. With a sigh he threw the one he was currently reading into the rejects pile at his nonexistent feet.

His latest reprieve came in the form of Sid, who was standing quietly beside his desk area. Taking advantage of the distraction the Shinigami bounced up and greeted the two with a wave.

"Hiya! Hiya! How's it going?" Being cheerful was surprisingly easy when it meant not looking at any more papers. "What can I do for you today?"

Sid, as he expected was simply here for the application forms, none of which he had approved yet. But he did catch a glimpse of a certain neko girl.

"I see we gave guests today. What are you here for, Miss Blair?" He asked quietly, she seemed upset, which was highly out of character for the usually hyperactive woman.

Shyly she crept around the corpse-man, and depot before him, hand twisted tightly in front of her and eyes turned to the floor. "A-actually sir, this was a stupid idea so I think I'm gonna just g-"

"Nonsense!" The reaper yelled, grabbing her and setting her down at the tea table that had appeared several paces away from the desk. He quickly sat across from her with a fresh pot of tea already pouring two cups.

"Now tell me what it is you came here for, promise I won't bite!"

The cat woman gave a short giggle before launching into a long, slightly depressing story about her friends leaving her behind, and being lonely and bored, above all she was bored. When she was done, and Death had given them both a second cup of tea, she finally came down to what she really wanted.

"And I know you probably have rules, but..."

The Reaper gave her a confused look. "Yes?"

"I wanna be a Meister."

Death stared blankly at the pseudo-witch, of all the things he was expecting, that had not been one of them. In fact he never expected to hear that from someone with her particular...talents.

He gave his head a scratch, trying to work things out in his head. Surprisingly difficult when one is shell shocked. "Err...well, usually the age limit for enrolling students is thirteen, and I know it's considered rude to ask but. How old are you?" He waited patiently while she fidgeted in her seat.

"Sixteen." She muttered, watching the reaper choke on his tea while he sprayed said liquid into the air.

Once he was calm enough he spoke again, this time slightly more confused than before. "Blair, could you please explain this to me, because I'm having trouble figuring out how you can be sixteen and spear as you do."

Confused, but not upset, Blair explained. Cats on average live six years, at two they are adults. Being as she was a cat, before, being a human it made sense that she was only sixteen but possessed the body of a twenty year old. Even if her mentality was still that of a teenager.

"Ah, now I get it." And he did, it made much more sense when he thought of her as a cat and not a human.

She gave him a strange look, almost like embarrassment. "But I swear I didn't know human laws the first time I went into a bar!"

Death stared blankly at the girl. "And every time after that?"

Blair could only laugh nervously. And Death sighed again. "We'll ignore that for now, what I'm worried about is how the other students will react," he paused for a moment, lost in thought. "I guess putting you in Maka's group wouldn't work. You'll just have to work your way up like every other student."

He took a glance at her outfit. "And you'll have to wear slightly more, conservative, clothing. This is a school after all."

Blair, in her over excited state, leaned across the table and hugged the shinigami, unintentional pushing him into her bust. "Thank you, thank you, thank yo-"

She was cut short by a loud bell ringing. "What was that?"

A muffled response prompted her to release the flustered reaper.

"That would be the end of the day bell. I expect you to be here tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp!" Blair squealed, and took off running, most likely to get lost somewhere within the DWMA.

A sudden though prompted Death to take one of the many floating candles, and set fire to the papers on his desk. With that done he took a pleasant sip of tea. "This is going to be a very interesting year."


End file.
